Flash: Abra Kadabra
"Abra Kadabra" is the eighteenth episode of season three of the live-action superhero fantasy series ''The Flash'', and the sixty-forth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Nina Lopez-Corrado with a script written by Brooke Roberts and David Kob based on a story treatment by Andrew Kreisberg. It first aired on the WB Network on Tuesday, March 28th, 2017 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, a futuristic criminal refugee from Earth-19 named Abra Kadabra comes to Earth-1 and begins committing crimes. Bounty hunter Gypsy comes trailing after him. Barry takes particular interest in Kadabra as the villain has insight that could be used to save Iris' life. Caitlin Snow suffers a mortal injury and the only way to save her is by reverting her to her Killer Frost identity. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Flash was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and Geoff Johns. It is based on the DC Comics character, the Flash, created by writer Gardner Fox and artist Carmine Infantino. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is production code number T27.13118. * This episode had a viewership of 2.388 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by 0.32 from the previous episode. It scored a rating of 0.9% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Actor Tom Felton receives a "Special appearance by" credit in this episode. * This is the first episode of ''The Flash'' directed by Nina Lopez-Corrado. * This is the thirteenth episode of ''The Flash'' written or co-written by Brooke Roberts. It is her fifth episode from season three in this capacity. Brooke Roberts is also a story editor on the series. * This is the eighth episode of ''The Flash'' written or co-written by David Kob. Kob is also a staff writer and a story editor on the series. It is his fifth episode from season three of the series as a co-writer. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the name of the primary antagonist. "Abra Kadabra" is a re-spelling of "abracadabra", which is a magic word used by stage magicians. He first appeared in ''The Flash'' #128 in May, 1962. The character actually hails from an alternate future reality in the 64th century. * Reference is made to both Barry Allen and Joe West's singing ability. Both Grant Gustin and Jesse L. Martin are accomplished singers who showed off their talents in "Duet". * Cisco Ramon makes reference to Marty McFly in this episode. Mary McFly is a time traveler played by actor Michael J. Fox in the 1985 Robert Zemeckis film Back to the Future. Time travel is also a central recurring theme on DC's companion series, Legends of Tomorrow. * Julian refers to his injury as "merely a flesh wound", noting it as something that the "Monty Python boys would say". This is a reference to a scene in the 1975 film Monty Python and the Holy Grail, in which the Black Knight has all of his limbs cut off by King Arthur, claiming it to be "merely a flesh wound". Quotes * Barry Allen: I know he's a murderer. But how many murderers have we put in prison? How many bad guys have we taken down? Don't we deserve one win? After everything that we've done? .... * Barry Allen: You said you know who Savitar is. * Abra Kadabra: I know everything about the God of Speed, hallowed be his name. * Iris West: Like what? * Abra Kadabra: That he's unstoppable, that he was the first speedster, and that you defeat him, but not until after he takes what matters the most to you... Iris West. * Iris West: Tell me is who he is, now! * Abra Kadabra: I don't think so. It's frustrating isn't it, knowing that you're going to die unless I give The Flash what he wants. All that power, all that speed, and yet you're still slow. * Joe West: This isn't a game or a trick. This is about my daughter's life. * Abra Kadabra: And it's my life if you hand me over to that collector. It's simple. Let me out, and I'll tell you who Savitar is. Give me to Gypsy, and Iris dies. The decision lies with you, Barry. .... * Cecile Horton: Okay, so, break it down. How did it happen? * Iris West: Um... we were at the apartment, and, um, Barry sang to me. And then he proposed. * Cecile Horton: Oh, my God, that's so romantic. You sing? * Barry Allen: Not as good as Joe. * Joe West: Shut up, Barry. .... * Cisco Ramon: If two metas from two different universes with the same vibrational powers can't make it work, then what hope is there? See also External Links * * * * * * * "Abra Kadabra" at The Flash Wiki * Category:Flash (2014)/Season 3 episodes Category:Flash (2014)/Episodes Category:2017/Episodes